dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyparissos
Creation As the Blackest Night was transitioning into the Brightest Day, Ken Spartan received a portion of the power of the White Light of the Emotional Spectrum. This power temporarily granted him the ability to resurrect the dead. Visiting his dead wife's grave, Ken would resurrect her and confront her about the allegations of infidelity he received from her former lover, Obsidian. She would admit to her past disloyalty, and she refused to apologize to him. She attempted to shift the blame onto him for her wrongdoing, claiming he was disloyal himself. Bringing her into his memories, he showed her first hand that he was loyal during their relationship. Disregarding what she was shown, she continued to blame him. After they argued for a few minutes, she started to grow weak, and Ken rushed to her aid. The resurrection was wearing off and they couldn't do anything about it. Setting their issues aside, they both said goodbye. Taking a sample of DNA from her heart using his matter manipulation, he created a clone of her that he named Fate Ivey. He wanted her name to be similar, yet not entirely the same. Creating her to embody the good parts of his ex-wife was his sole intent for her creation. Fate would not only have all of the same powers as her predecessor, but she would also lack any of her weaknesses. Becoming the perfect bodyguard for Ken, she would naturally grow close to him over time. She would join his marriage to Rin-Tra and Arris Faneves, gaining three spouses as a result. With this community of solidarity, she would grow exponentially and rival the levels of power reserved for gods and cosmic entities. Powers Unique Physiology:''' Having been created by Ken Spartan as a clone, Fate shares many of the biological strengths of her predecessor. However, he modified her biology to be superior to her predecessor's and thus granted her more powers. * '''Super Strength - She is strong enough to destroy a small planet, such as Earth. Ken stated that she can lift up to 23 Sextillion tons. * Invulnerability '- Kyparissos is nigh-invulnerable to harm, and immune to toxins and disease. * '''Energy Projection '- She can project energy from any part of her body to harm her opponents. * 'Photosynthesis '- She can use solar radiation to induce photosynthesis in her body's cells to provide her food. * 'Solar Energy Absorption '- She can absorb solar radiation to substitute for any need for sustenance. * 'Carbon Dioxide Sustenance '- Kyparissos can absorb nearby carbon dioxide from the air to substitute for air, and she can use it in tandem with any solar energy stored in her cells to produce food during her photosynthesis. * 'Chlorokinesis '- She can manipulate the plant life of the planet she is on at a given time for whatever she wills. * 'Hormone and Pheromone Production '- She can secrete a variety of hormones and pheromones from her body for a wide variety of effects, such as to kill, wipe memories, or influence the minds of her opponents. She used this power to seduce a blood lusted Ken Spartan during the rampage of Doomsday. * 'Accelerated Healing '- She can heal from mild and severe wounds at an accelerated rate. It was estimated by Batman that she can heal at a rate of fifty two thousand times the rate of a normal human being. * '''Super Reflexes * Super Hearing * Super Taste '''- Her sense of taste is so sharp that she can taste the individual atoms of any food she consumes. * '''Super Vision * Toxikinesis * Bio-Fission * Mental Fortitude * Night Vision * Infrared Vision * Thermal Vision * Super Speed * Super Memory '- Her capacity for memory is significantly superior to that of a normal human and even most meta-humans. It has been compared to the memory capabilities of Kryptonians by Martian Manhunter. * '''Perfect Recall '- Her superhuman mind can perfectly recall any memory of hers that she actively seeks. * 'Immortality '- She will not age so long as her creator lives. If he dies, she will rapidly age until she dies. * '''Molecular Manipulation Immunity - Ken granted her the ability to completely resist any form of molecular manipulation. Magic: 'Soul Bound '- She is soul bound to Ken Spartan, Pantheon. This grants her magical potential and resistance to magical attacks. It also protects her soul from harm.Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Female Category:Meta Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Acrobatics